Necromorphs
Necromorphs are the reanimated corpses of the dead, reshaped into horrific new forms by a recombinant extraterrestrial infection. The resulting creatures are extremely aggressive, and will attack any uninfected organism on sight. The sole purpose of almost all Necromorphs is to acquire more bodies to convert and spread the infection. They are believed by some to be the heralds of humanity's ascension, but on a more practical level are the extremely dangerous result of exposure to the enigmatic devices known as Markers. The Necromorphs are controlled via the Markers by a group of entities known as "Brethren Moons", massive Necromorphs created by killing and infecting every living thing on a planet. The Necromorphs' motivations are to create a mass of necrotic flesh to be collected by the Markers during Convergence, with the intent to create another Brethren Moon. Battle vs Xenomorphs (by Undead RVD) No battle written. Winner-Xenomorphs Expert's opinion Please consider a contribution to why the Xenomorphs won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Battle vs. Malefactors (by Snigel) Abbot State Penitentiary, Carnate Island, U.S.A The whole place has gone to Hell "This is Hawks" ''His voice echoing in the radio. ''"The inmates... It looks like they've gone and hung themselves!". ''A distant scream is heard. ''"What was that!? Bollocks, i've gotta get out of here!" Grabbing his revolver and flashlight from the desk, he dashes from the security room. "I've gotta find the others. Maybe they're holding out at the Fort?" Turning around the corner, what Hawks saw made his blood run cold. There, at the end of the corridor, a fellow guard, Luther, is getting mauled by a... monster. "The gun. Get the gun out, NOW!" ''Hawks's mind was screaming at him. Fumbling to get his gun out, he took it from his holster and aimed the side-arm with his sweaty and shaking hands at the creature. And if by this point Hawks hadn't shat his pants, now he did. The creature was looking at him. '''Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Stab, Bang, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab. ---- Earth. Teeming with humans. The Brethren Moons were talking to themselves. Earth was more than suitable for the Convergence event. But the humans can be a problem. Indeed, there was one human who was dubbed "The Marker Killer". But his whereabouts are unknown. He is dead, no way he is alive. Yes. Earth. They must have it. Already, a Marker was heading for Carnate Island... ---- "Kill the humans" ''The Voice said in their mindless heads. The necromorphs are in Carnate Island. Blood, lots of it. It's in the air, thick, almost as if the sea surrounding the island was made of blood. The necromorphs are in the docks, where the prisoners are first taken when they end up on this confounded rock. But the necromorphs didn't know this. They didn't have to. Dead life signs everywhere. The first body is next to a great pine tree, headless. it's limp form is bloodied all over. It's dark and it reeks of death, the prison. The life signs are getting weaker by the moment. Something is killing the humans, but what? Other necromorphs? No, impossible. They were the first ones on the island. Are the humans killing themselves? Possibly. Some humans do not seem to like prisons, so they want to get out. In the end lots of them end up dead. Humans. They are as smart as a pile of rocks. They are glad when they are killed. There! A human. It's wounded, evident by it's crawling. This one has a blue uniform and is missing a leg. It saw us. Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. Footsteps, but bizarre ones. The architect of the humans suffering was even more bizarre. Stepping out of the doorway, a creature unlike we've seen before. It is drenched in blood, it's skin is ghastly white, almost grey. A hideous contraption is holding it's head on it's body. The most notable features are it's limbs. They are replaced with long blades. The creature violently brings down one of it's steel weapons on the back of the humans head, emitting a sickening stabbing sound. It the brings the same blade at it's mouth and licks the blood from it. ---- The humans dont stand a chance. We are cutting them apart, even the ones with guns. Their bodies are litterd everywhere. On the ground, on top of tables, hell, some of them are pinned to a wall. Killing is good. It's the only thing we know and killing brings us joy. Even greater joy when they try to fight back. I'm following this guard. He's scared out of his mind. And he's running. Good. Run. Run faster. Then i get an idea. I stab it's leg from the shadows. It lets out a yelp. What? A pitiful yelp? No, no, no, 'that's not good enough! 'As it's crawling, i stab it in the back, then it screams, much better. I start twisting the blade. Yes, it's getter by the second! The screams are loud enough to be heard in the mainland. As i take the blade out, it start's crawling. I follow it for some time untl it stops making any sounds. '''I. Didn't. Tell. It. To. STOP! Maybe you won't be silent when i cut your leg off? It's dying. I can feel it. He was fun while he lasted. It crawl's out of a doorway and then stops. I go infront of it and i raise my hand and i penetrate it's skull. If there's one thing more better than human screaming, it's blood. It keeps us going. It's addicting as hell and i'm thirsty. Then i lick the blood from my blade, and then i see why the guard stopped. There, at the end of the corridor, a group of... i don't know what they are. They are all naked and deformed. The one infront of the group has blades made of bone coming from it's shoulder's. The one next to it doesn't have eyes or a mouth. They look more different than us. They aren't humans, either. They seem... otherworldly. ---- What is that creature? It's not a necromorph, but it looks like one. ''"Kill it. Make it one of us." ''The Voice said in every necromorphs head. ---- TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Book Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Movie Warriors